ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Evening - Xan
Garrett stretches out as he steps into his room, he has insisted on helping Rowan out first, now it was his turn. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 5:39 PM Xan had found himself in his room first and the cheat that he was had used his magic to sort away his belongings on the left side of the room. Rista had already made her home on his bed. He was just floating his books into place on his shelves when he heard the door open. His head turned. "Ah, you must be my roommate" he says finishing his spell before dispelling his connection to Hekate before moving across the space to offer his hand in a shake. "My name's Xan" Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 5:40 PM "Garrett, nice to meet you!" Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 5:47 PM "Nice to meet you too" Xan smiles charmingly stepping back gesturing at his side. "Hope you don't mind I already went ahead" Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 5:49 PM "Nah, it's cool, I was helping out my friend," Garrett shrugs, "I expected to be late." Garrett plopped his stuff down, pulling out a laptop, and setting it on the desk, along with bits of different metals. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 6:07 PM Xan sat on his bed disturbing Rista who hissed sharply at him for ruining her rest crawling up onto his pillow to make home there. "Sorry, Ris. Oh, yeah, this is Rista. My familiar" he gestures to the little Polecat curling back up to sleep with their backs turned to both of them. "Moody cause she hates travelling and we flew here from Edinburgh. Where you from?" Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 6:10 PM "Ah, just Washington," Garrett looks over at the polecat, "Cute, my friend, Rowan, has a pet with him, it's an ESA, techincally, but she;s terrible at her job." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 6:20 PM "What type of pet?" he says crossing his ankles as he leans back on his arms. Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 6:21 PM "Just a cat, well, kitten really, named Primrose," Garrett answers as he grabs one of the metal bits, starting to manipulate it. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 6:42 PM Xan paused seeing the metal move. "Hey, is that your power?" he gestures to the conforming metal moving over to look closer. Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 6:43 PM Garrett nodded, "Metal manipulation." He sent the blob moving towards Xan, and formed it into a ball in front of him. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 6:47 PM Xan eyes it then looks to Garrett. "Cool" he smiles. "Useful in a fight?" Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 6:48 PM The metal shifted into a dagger-like shape, and aimed itself at Xan, hovering threateningly. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 6:51 PM Xan paused. "Me prostatépste" he cast using his link to Rista for the simple spell a translucent orb surrounding him as a shield. Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 6:52 PM The metal returned to it's form as a ball and dropped to the ground, "I wasn't gonna do anything," Garrett assures him, "But, tell me about your powers! They seem interesting." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 6:58 PM He waves a hand to dispel the orb and smiled. "Always gotta be cautious when someone aims a dagger at you" he chuckles softly leaning against the wall next to Garrett. "Sorcery. I cast through a link to Hekate, Greek Goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy" he says gesturing to Rista on the bed. "Or through Rista if its a simple spell but larger spells I need to do command through my link to Hekate" Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 6:59 PM "Amazing!" Garrett looks at Rista, "Seriously!" Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 7:04 PM "There are limits. Like needed to speak the spells in Greek. Making sure you say the right words. Its all... interpretive" he shrugs moving to his bed sitting back down. "Cause say the wrong words and you could hurt yourself as easily as your target" Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 7:06 PM "Yikes! Scary," Garrett notes, "I might stab myself by accident every once and a while," Garrett paused to shudder, "But, um, otherwise, it's pretty safe." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Thursday at 7:10 PM "Sounds like there is a story there?" Xan teases a little tilting his head. "Care to share?" Notey the Paper - Last Thursday at 7:11 PM "Just, Rowan, he would have started listing everytime I've ever done that, and okay," Garrett concedes, "I do it a lot, I get distracted but that's what Rowan's for!" April 13, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Friday at 12:12 PM "Is this your friend you were helping out?" Xan inquires curiously. "Sounds like a supportive guy" Notey the Paper - Last Friday at 6:38 PM "Yeah," Garrett nods, "We've been best friends for years, and, well, he got into an accident recently, so he needs help sometimes." April 14, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Saturday at 5:12 PM "Oh, I'm sorry. He's okay now though I take it?" Xan says leaning back on his arms stretching out his long legs.(edited) April 15, 2018 Notey the Paper - Last Sunday at 12:08 PM "Well," Garrett grimaces, "He's wheelchair bound but he seems alright?" Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Sunday at 12:32 PM The news made Xan pause deigning to choose his next words carefully. "That is... sad but so long as he is happy?" Notey the Paper - Last Sunday at 12:33 PM "Rowan insists he's fine, but I don't trust it. I'm not pushing him until he attempts he's not okay." Garrett explains softly, "Sorry, that was a bit too serious to unload on you." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Sunday at 12:37 PM "No, just... I know from experience when someone suffers an injury, or illness, that changes them they don't always want to see it... negatively but sometimes just a turn in the road that is life" Xan speaks slowly his gaze turned up towards the ceiling. "It's a complex situation..." Notey the Paper - Last Sunday at 12:38 PM "Yeah, I just hope he doesn't be an idiot like he tends to be," Garrett sighs. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Sunday at 12:44 PM Xan hummed softly considering the whole situation but worse finding his mind swaying to a time that had only recently passed. Shaking his head he looks back to Garrett and smiles charmingly. "I look forward to meeting this friend of yours anyhow" Notey the Paper - Last Sunday at 12:44 PM "He's a weird one," Garrett warns, "You'll end up being called by a flower name before long." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Sunday at 12:46 PM "A flower?" Xan chuckles lightly. "Well, there are worse ways to earn a nickname. What does he call you?" Notey the Paper - Last Sunday at 12:47 PM "Actually," Garrett grins triumphantly, "I don't have one, he actually calls me by my name." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Last Sunday at 1:26 PM "Oh?" Xan tilts his head. "That must mean you're special to him, hmm?" Notey the Paper - Last Sunday at 1:27 PM "We're really close, we've known each other literally since birth," Garrett smiles fondly, "I can't imagine the kind of person I'd have ended up without him." April 16, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable - Yesterday at 12:29 PM "That's really a special friendship" Xan smiles softly. "Sounds more like siblings than friends?" Notey the Paper - Yesterday at 1:20 PM "Oh, definitely," Garrett nods. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Yesterday at 5:33 PM "I'm an only child" Xan says with a shrug. Notey the Paper - Yesterday at 5:33 PM "Same," Garrett nods, "If we ignore Rowan." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Yesterday at 5:45 PM "Mm, you know I think there was free pizza on offer downstairs if you wanna go grab some?" Notey the Paper - Yesterday at 5:46 PM "Oh, yeah, I'm starving!" Garrett grins And nods. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Yesterday at 5:48 PM Xan grins getting to his feet moving for the door. "Maybe we'll bump into your friend, hm?" Notey the Paper - Yesterday at 5:54 PM "Maybe!" Category:Non-Canon Roleplay